explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Body Parts
' |image= |series= |production=40510-497 |producer(s)= |story= Louis P. DeSantis and Robert J. Bolivar |script= Hans Beimler |director= Avery Brooks |imdbref=tt0708508 |guests=Max Grodénchik as Rom, Andrew J. Robinson as Garak, Rosalind Chao as Keiko, Hana Hatae as Molly, Jeffrey Combs as Brunt |previous_production=To the Death |next_production=Broken Link |episode=DS9 S04E024 |airdate= 10 June1996 |previous_release=The Quickening |next_release=Broken Link |story_date(s)=49930.3 (2372) |previous_story=The Quickening |next_story=Broken Link }} =Summary= Quark returns from a visit to Ferenginar with the distressing news that he has Dorek Syndrome, an extremely rare disease that should end his life within a week. Since a Ferengi must pay off his debts before he dies, Quark decides to put up his remains for bidding on the Ferengi Futures Exchange to earn the needed latinum. Meanwhile, Bashir, Kira and the pregnant Keiko O'Brien return to the station after a serious accident. But when O'Brien visits the infirmary to check on his wife, he discovers that Kira is now carrying the unborn child. O'Brien and Keiko slowly absorb the news that Kira will have to take their child to term. In the meantime, Quark is depressed by the lack of bidding for his remains. Then, a huge anonymous bid of 500 bars of latinum is placed, which he immediately accepts, happy to die a winner. But Quark soon gets a message from his doctor — he does not have Dorek Syndrome after all. Quark quickly sets about undoing all his debt-settling work and preparing for a long life. But that night, he gets a surprise visit from Brunt, the feared Ferengi Liquidator, who informs Quark that he purchased his remains — and he intends to collect, no matter what. Quark tells Brunt that the diagnosis was a mistake. But Brunt insists that Quark honor his contract and surrender his body parts within six days — period. The only way for Quark to save his own life is to break the contract, an appalling option to him, and one which will render him a pariah in Ferengi society. Realizing he has no choice but to die, Quark tries recruiting Garak to perform the deed. Rom is horrified by his brother's decision, but Quark insists that a true Ferengi has no other choice. Garak is more than willing to kill Quark, and the pair begins exploring several options in a holosuite. Quark decides that he wants his death to come as a painless, bloodless surprise. Garak assures him that he can pull this off, and Quark realizes that he has just signed his own death warrant. That night, he nervously enters his quarters, and within moments, he arrives at the Ferengi version of the afterlife — the Divine Treasury. Apparently, Garak was true to his word — Quark didn't feel a thing. After much thought, Kira moves in with the O'Briens so that their unborn child can be close to them. Back in the Treasury, Quark meets Gint, the First Grand Nagus, who looks strangely like his brother, Rom, and reveals that this is actually a dream. He urges Quark to break the contract with Brunt, stating that the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition are only guideposts. Then Brunt appears to remind Quark of the consequences involved with not honoring the contract — including poverty and exile from Ferenginar. Quark awakens from the dream, realizing what he must do. He finds Brunt at the bar and returns the 500 bars of latinum, plus interest. Brunt seizes Quark's assets, leaving him with nothing but the empty bar. But later, Sisko, Bashir, Dax, Odo, and many others step in to help, filling up the bar again and letting Quark know he still has the most valuable asset of all — friends. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Tuesday, August 29, 2000 - 1:59 am: IIRC in Family Business it is said that Quark hasn't been to Ferenginar in 20 years and he hoped it would be another 20 before he returned. In this episode he returns from Ferenginar where he had his annual insurance physical. So has he had his previous 20 checkups from offworld doctors? The FCA may have insisted on Quark using an on-planet doctor this time, especially in light of his mother’s behaviour. # Quark mentions that he has to pay a debt to cousin Gaila. Wasn't this the same cousin who owed Quark a spaceship? Why would Quark borrow money from someone who waited years to pay off a debt, then paid it off with a sabotaged ship? Gaila could have loaned Quark money to pay for Quark and Rom’s passage back to Deep Space Nine after the incident in Little Green Men. # Why didn't Quark just report Brunt for putting his personal feelings above acquiring profit? It was enough to get DaiMon Bok in trouble in The Battle and Bloodlines. So wouldn't it get Brunt kicked out of the FCA? Wouldn’t the FCA insist on hard evidence? # Wasn't it just convenient that Major Kira had decided to come along on this trip? How did they get stuck in an asteroid field? If it's dense enough to cause a navigational hazard, they should have steered clear it in the first place. It may have been too big for the runabout to avoid. # Earlier there is a comment that O'Brien couldn't have talked Keiko out of doing this survey, but why would Captain Sisko have okayed the survey? Sisko isn't married to Keiko and Keiko is a civilian. She has no authority over Sisko. As a botonist, Keiko may have been the only qualified person available for the botanical survey. # Why did Odo allow Brunt back on the station? Even if Quark didn't file charges in Bar Association, shouldn't the chief of station security have some say over who can and cannot board the station, especially known troublemakers like Brunt? Perhaps Odo was over-ruled. # Brunt says that Quark's mother will be on the streets begging for food, but in Family Business it was said that Ferengi women were not allowed to talk to strangers.dotter31 on Saturday, June 17, 2006 - 7:11 pm:'' Begging doesn't have to involve talking. ' # '''SPOILER FOR FERENGI LOVE SONGS!!! So if Quark's mother was to be out on the streets after this episode, then why was she still living in the family home in Ferengi Love Songs? dotter31 on Saturday, June 17, 2006 - 7:11 pm:'' Maybe Ishka bribed someone (with Quark's money or her own profits) to keep her house.' # If Rom didn't want Quark to be killed, why didn't he tell Odo about the 'assassination'? '''He probably didn't want to get a reputation for being a blabbermouth!' # What about Quark's malpractice lawsuit against the Ferengi doctor? dotter31 on Saturday, June 17, 2006 - 7:11 pm: 1) Quark can't do business with Ferengi after this ep- presumably this would include any legal apparatus with which to sue a Ferengi. 2) I had always assumed, given what Brunt knew, that he put up Dr. Orpax to lie to Quark about his health. That's not incompetence- that's deliberate lying (which on Fereginar would be acceptable) ' # Quark says that if Brunt ever walks into his bar again, he won't walk out. I guess Quark had a change of heart between this episode and The Magnificent Ferengi. ' ''SPOILER ALERT! '' This could be due to Brunt losing his position as Liquidator, for attempting to depose Grand Nagus Zek during the events of Ferengi Love Songs. # John A. Lang on Wednesday, November 19, 2003 - 5:52 pm: OK...Quark asks Garak to kill him...nobody gets in trouble, but when Worf tried to kill Kurn, (after Kurn asked Worf to kill him) Worf & Dax got in trouble. Does this make sense? LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, November 19, 2003 - 9:23 pm: Of course it makes sense. Obviously, Quark and Garak had no intention of letting others discover what they were doing. "Nobody got in trouble" because no one knew about it. Had they found out, they'd have been in as much trouble as Worf in Sons of Mogh. Second, Dax didn't get in trouble in that episode. Only Worf did. Dax was the one who alerted the others to what Worf was doing when she realized what he was up to after Quark told her Worf asked for adanji incense. Seniram In addition, Quark and Garak are not members of Starfleet, but Worf is! # constanze on Friday, December 12, 2003 - 10:32 am: I wonder... did Sisko and the others help Quark start his bar again in the end because they like him or because Sisko knows how important a bar is for the morale of the people (the reason he used to pressure Quark in staying on in the pilot?) What do you think? Most likely a bit of both. # I'm surprised that Quark couldn't come up with a way of cheating Brunt instead of obviously breaking the contract, like cloning himself, buying another corpse of a poor ferengi cheap and alter the DNA, make a holographic corpse....Seniram The first two options would cost money that Quark might be unable/unwilling to spend, and the third would be unlikely to fool Brunt. # John A. Lang on Saturday, September 09, 2006 - 10:19 pm: Why DIDN'T Quark use Garak to kill Brunt? If he made it look like an accident, nobody would get into trouble & Quark's problem about the contract would be solved. dotter31 on Sunday, September 10, 2006 - 5:10 am:'' Wouldn't the FCA just send another agent? I also think Quark said he would not do anything to go against Ferengi society (such as killing an FCA agent) If Brunt was found dead, no matter the circumstances, wouldn't Quark be the first suspect, given his potential motive? Odo said "I always investigate Quark." ''' Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine